


前馈控制失灵

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 是垃圾车
Kudos: 5





	前馈控制失灵

【为肉而肉，不要纠结三观和逻辑就好】  
【5k，太长了，我尽力了orz】

西元3065年，A国首都实验室机械人前馈控制失灵，经排查确认系统内自动生成了蠕虫病毒。同年11月，该病毒爆发性在机械人中传播，部分机械人出现攻击人类的倾向。  
西元3066年，黎塞留·让（A国皇家机械总工程师）宣称此病毒将导致部分机械人具有自主意识。同年年底，在人类政府的暴力压制下，第一次人械战争平息。  
公元3089年，第二次人械战争爆发。绝大部分机械人产生自我意识，各国政府派遣军队进行镇压，失败。同年9月，机械人自立共和国，同A国及其盟友签署和平协议。

自那之后，和平的生活延续至今，兴许还将一直延续下去。

战争结束后的第85年，玛利亚在结束训练的路上捡到了一对人类双胞胎。

由于人类对机械人的畏惧，这些年很少有人主动来到共和国。因此玛利亚对新鲜的人类的婴儿很感兴趣。  
机械人中没有婴儿，他们从被制造之初便是劳动力，因此无用的、孱弱的婴儿是不会出现在机械世界的。

“为什么要捡他们。”

同行的机械人是谢尔，他原本是情趣机械人，具有自我意识之后强行改变四肢构造，随玛利亚一起加入了预备军队。  
按人类的伦理关系来说，玛利亚与谢尔又像情侣又像姐弟——毕竟剖开人造皮肤为各个关节擦润滑油这种极其私密的事情，这种近似人类性爱的行为，两个人都只为对方做过。

谢尔皱起眉，他的脾气一向不是很好：“人类的婴儿非常娇弱，而且需要喂食人类的乳汁——我想你也没有那种东西。”  
“或许可以试试其它动物的乳汁。”玛利亚看着襁褓中的两个孩子，感兴趣极了：“我想观察他们长大的过程——你不觉得人类十分神奇吗？这样小的身体，竟然可以长到像你这么大的青年。”  
她实在是十分好奇，尽管机械人掌握最前端的生物科技，她还是难以在脑中模拟人类的生长过程。

肌肤没有被切割或者重新拼合，为什么可以延展至成人而不破裂？  
骨骼没有被重新锻造，为什么由柔软变得坚硬、粗实、变得能够支撑起全身肌肉？  
血液更为神奇，人类脆弱到每次受伤总会流血，可每个人的身体里，血液却总是流不完。

他们吃下植物或者动物，甚至一些化学物质，便会转化为血液、肌肉和骨骼，而机械人吃下这些，只会增加体内零件的磨损。

“……随你。”谢尔眯起碧色的眼睛，他感到玛利亚的驱动中枢正在因兴奋而发热。

“起什么名字好呢，”玛利亚问谢尔：“他们看上去像东亚人。是中国人？日本人？”  
“大概率是中国人。”谢尔捻了捻襁褓的内衬：“是真正的丝绸。蚕已接近灭绝，只有中国还在养殖这种珍贵的会吐丝的虫子。”  
“那么就起个中国名字。”玛利亚温柔地看着他们：“中国人一般姓什么？李？他们是不是应当叫我母亲……”  
“……”谢尔不想在这两个莫名其妙的小动物身上浪费太多时间，只警告她：“叫什么随你，只是别忘了明天的训练。还有……”他警告她：“人类这种动物，是这颗星球上最性情不定、最阴险的存在。他们对亲生父母尚且可以兵刃相向，更何况机械人。”  
玛利亚仍固执道：“没关系，没关系。他们在共和国掀不起什么风浪，毕竟——”  
她抬起一只手，手指连同手掌迅速变形，原本只是普通女性的手，在机械的咔嚓摩擦声中变作一支——

冲锋枪。

“毕竟我是预备兵种，人类的手上甚至没有利爪。”

机械人没有太强的时间意识，对他们来说，十年与一百年是一样的。只要驱动中心可以正常运转，他们便可以长长久久生存下去——  
所以玛利亚觉得，几乎是眨眼间，这两个孩子就长大了。

两个孩子是双胞胎，玛利亚没有安装医学系统，无法精确辨认谁是哥哥谁是弟弟，因此只给两个孩子起了名字。

中国人，李是大姓。她又去查阅了一些传统的书籍，给两个孩子分别起名为“李仁”和“李善”。  
两个孩子性格迥然。  
李仁性格安静一些，大部分时间非常听话，在某些事情上却十分固执；李善嘴甜，最会哄人，也爱撒娇。

机械人虽然没有人类的一般情感，却也分辨得出喜恶褒贬，因此正应了那句“会哭的孩子有奶吃”，阿善闹得多一些，玛利亚自然分在他身上的精力多一些。

十六岁，正是人类少年好奇心最重的时候，乐于探索一切未知的事物。并且作为雄性——用谢尔的话来说，是这颗星球上最阴险的雄性，他们在青春期开始逐渐展露占有欲。

“母亲。”李仁最近有些反常，他比以往显得亲热一些。  
“昨天去学习了一些人类的礼仪，他们说表达敬意与爱意的时候，要送礼物。”

玛利亚有心叫他们学习人类那边的知识，他们总要独立生活的。万一流落人类社会，好歹有个能傍身的技能。

“嗯，送什么礼物呢？”  
“是项链。”李仁托出一个精巧的首饰盒：“我来为母亲戴上。”

机械人从不戴这种无用的玩意儿，因此当李仁将冰凉的项链挨在自己脖颈时，她忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“母亲好美。”李仁的眼底呈现一种病态的痴迷——可惜玛利亚并读不懂人类的情绪。  
机械人哪怕存在千千万万年，也不能理解人类的欢笑与泪水，这也直接导致某些不可控事情的发生。

玛利亚立在镜子前，脖颈上绕了一圈淡金的金属细链。

“成分是火星岩和金粉，以及月球背面海底的透明矿石。”玛利亚逐一分析，然后回头问李仁：“然后呢，这……‘项链’能提高机动枪的性能吗？”  
李仁摇摇头：“只是表达爱意。表达我对母亲的爱，仅此而已。”

玛利亚感到十分满足，她不懂什么是爱，但她研究过人类文化。  
爱是人类专有的一门独特的艺术，它能将两个独立的有机体结合起来，达到共生共死、或者其中一方愿意完全牺牲的程度。  
有些人类哲学家认为，爱是为了消除人类与生俱来的在世界上的孤僻感，而有些则认为爱是由于一方被另一方的特质吸引，由此产生的占有情绪。

类似的学说还有很多，玛利亚偏向第二种说法。

“仁，你想占有我？”  
李仁愣了愣，点点头：“或许。但……也许不是，爱不仅仅只是占有，母亲。”  
玛利亚耸耸肩：“我不太懂，人类天生就会说出这些话吗？我可不记得教过你。”  
李仁靠过来，低声道：“我可以教母亲……学会爱。母亲要不要试试？从表达爱的方式开始。”  
“送礼物？”  
“不是。”

李仁轻轻稳住她的肩膀，俯身吻上她的唇。

机械人的唇也是温热的，李仁引诱着她张开唇。  
你看……人类有些东西就是无师自通的。

她感到仁的舌轻轻扫过她的唇，她的上颚，最后与她的舌纠缠。  
很奇怪的感觉，人类非要靠这个表达爱意么？

李仁低垂着眸，吻得细致而认真，玛利亚却有些难以忍受这奇怪的接触方式。  
她试图推开他，可李仁反而用了些力气将她压向镜子，并且轻轻在她的颈上咬了一口。

“仁，放开……”  
“母亲……”李仁半眯着眼睛轻轻喘息：“这是人类的……爱。”  
玛利亚的驱动中枢有些发烫，她觉得自己需要去找谢尔检修一下。

“我——”

“母亲，仁，你们在做什么？”

善靠在门口，目光不是十分友好。

仁看了善一眼，轻轻松开手，笑道：“只是在向母亲表达爱意。”

————————

玛利亚到谢尔的休息舱去。

谢尔十分诧异她会在这个时间来。  
玛利亚靠在他的胸口——这是机械人之间常有的抚慰形式。

“发生了什么事？”谢尔发现玛利亚很反常，问道：“是那两个孩子出了什么事么？”  
玛利亚摇摇头，她伸出胳膊抬头看他：“谢尔，为我清理关节，就现在。”

肌肤被扯开，内部构造暴露在空气中，就像人类露出私处一样羞耻。

谢尔轻轻地摸上去转动齿轮，玛利亚弓起身子颤抖，从喉咙里呻吟出声。  
“还很灵敏……”谢尔低声说：“不需要维修呢。”  
“求你……”玛利亚眼角发红，她好像被自己一手养大的孩子打开了什么开关，因此十分渴求身体的快感。  
谢尔将额头贴紧她的，又眯起碧色的眸子：“玛利亚，你的驱动热得快要爆炸了。”  
“究竟发生了什么事？”

“仁……他教给我人类表达爱意的方式。”玛利亚看着自己暴露的零件，神情有些恍惚。  
“什么样的方式呢。”  
“就像这样。”玛利亚附身吻向谢尔，她笨拙地模仿仁的动作，轻轻咬着谢尔的唇。

“玛利亚。”谢尔将她推开，目光沉沉望着她。  
他之前是人类为满足性欲而制造的性爱机械人，因此非常清楚这些动作的含义是什么。  
“这是仁对你做的事情吗？”他的手指危险地碰触她敏感的关节。

“谢尔……”玛利亚知道他脾气很坏，所以在这种时候有必要放软姿态：“不要顾及这些……”

谢尔叹口气，耐心地为她重新清理好关节，直到她的驱动渐渐恢复常温。

“那两个孩子……”谢尔说：“我建议你将他们送回人类那边。”  
“为什么……？”  
“因为，”谢尔轻轻抚着她的唇：“他们已不再将你当作母亲。或者说，他们已不再敬重你。”  
“为什么？仁说过他爱我。”

“啊，他确实爱你。”谢尔厌恶地皱起眉：“人类的爱，带着性欲，大多都是肮脏的爱。”  
“你还记得我当初为什么要逃出来么。”

————————

大约过了两周，她决定将这两个孩子送到中国去。  
和平年代，手续很好办理。只要对那边的政府声称是孤儿，他们自然会安排学校与住处。

现在只剩下说服两个孩子。

她一向顺着他们，因此从未主导过什么事情，这是她替他们做的第一个决定。  
大约也是最后一个。

这天晚上，玛利亚做好身体的日常维护，本该进入休眠状态，可是门被敲响了。

善溜进来，一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着她。  
“怎么了？”她看着这个孩子的时候多一些，很自然地伸出手臂：“是哪里不舒服？”

善摇摇头，将脸埋进她的胸：“母亲是不是要赶我们走。”  
玛利亚动作顿了顿，问道：“为什么要这么说？”  
“因为看到了这个。”善抬起头，将怀里的信纸抖到她面前。

玛利亚叹口气，是中国政府关于收留孤儿的复函。

“你们应该回到自己该去的地方……”

“我只要母亲！”善突然暴怒，他将信纸夺过来撕碎：“母亲从来不懂、从来都不懂！”  
“不懂什……”剩余的话淹没在唇齿交缠里。

善像先前的仁一样吻向她的唇，小兽一样噬咬、侵略。  
她想起谢尔说的：他们不再敬重你。  
她推不开，男子的力气有时候大得惊人。

“放开……”她的右手在机械摩擦声中化作枪身，喘息着对准善。

“母亲……”善仿佛一下子冷静下来，眼睛蒙上水雾，又变成平日里那个人畜无害的孩子。  
“您舍得吗，将枪口对准我，对准您的孩子？”善伸出粉嫩的舌，轻轻舔舐枪身，乌黑枪身因此染了一路水渍。

玛利亚右臂瑟缩着幻化成原来的形状。

终究是她养大的孩子，终究是下不去手。

善的动作仍未停止，他顺着指尖一路向上吻去。

门被轻轻推开，仁立在门口，眼睛漆黑，像染了墨一样。

“善。”李仁慢慢走过来，眼神扫过地上的碎屑，大抵明白发生了什么。

“不要强迫母亲。”他将玛利亚拉起来，耐心说道：“要让母亲真心爱上我们，你懂么？”  
“母亲就要将我们送走了。”善的眼底满是欲色：“我想做点什么将母亲留下。”

玛利亚的视觉区域出现波动，她似乎是前馈控制出了问题。

“母亲。”仁叹道：“这是谢尔的主意，对不对？他一向不喜欢我们。”  
“他说我们的爱肮脏，他自己又何尝不是呢……”

“可是母亲，爱只有一种形式，无非高低贵贱——那就是无休无止的……依赖。”  
仁跪在她的双腿间：“在回中国之前，我也可以在母亲身上感受到爱么？”  
善从身后拥住她，带着哭腔问道：“母亲，您真的不信我们吗？宁可去相信那个男人？”

玛利亚心软了。  
两个孩子，一个低声诉求，一个带着哭腔质问，到底都是她养大的孩子。  
“我也爱你们。”她妥协道：“可是我不会人类的抚慰方式。”

“母亲大概不知道，机械人之所以不能体验性爱，是因为关闭了性爱开关。”  
“母亲的开关在哪里呢……让我找找。”仁是手指顺着大腿内侧滑进去，他从一位醉酒的人类工程师那里无意间知道了这件事。

女性机械人的性爱开关。

他的手指抚上阴蒂，又轻轻移向后面。  
“啊，找到了。”

玛利亚感到下体一麻，身体变得十分奇怪。  
机械人本不该对于袒露下体有什么异样感觉，她却像露出内部构造一样，感到了羞耻。

善的手滑入她的衣摆，轻轻揉着她的肚脐。

“母亲感受到了吗？”仁轻轻地笑：“这种快乐，可不是那机械人能带给母亲的。毕竟，只有人类才能打开这个开关。”

玛利亚颤抖着身子。  
这种感觉是什么……身上仿佛触电一般，下体逐渐涌出暖流。

“母亲想要吗？”善在身后问，他的手往上滑，直到能够揉捏她的乳头。  
玛利亚敏感地颤栗起来，她仰起头喘息，不懂自己的快感从何而来。

仁再次吻向她的唇，手指试探性地向下探进去。  
玛利亚因此剧烈颤抖，善摁住她作乱的手，机械人的手不断想幻化成枪身，却在一次次颤栗中失败。

“太紧了……”仁将自己的抵在穴口，似乎在认真思考：“不知是否吃得下……”  
善啃咬她的后颈，将她的后穴抵住。

“很奇怪……”玛利亚在喉咙里呻吟，却尽量顺从地抬起腰来。

“不奇怪，这就是爱……母亲。”

后穴还很干燥。

不过机械人就是这一点好，它们原本就是为人类而生，因此在人类触碰它们的时候，会不自觉地……

“好敏感。”

而且非常干净。

仁一向内敛、冷静，此刻双颊染上薄红，眼底漫出病态的情欲。

玛利亚弓紧身子，她的驱动中心彻底失控，前后两个穴口都被粗长的粗暴地进入，视觉区域内不断闪烁红色警告。

蜜液不断涌出，又被抽插着在穴口泛起白沫。  
“仁、善……这就是爱……？”玛利亚的声音带上哭腔，激烈的快感几乎将她淹没。  
“母亲，母亲……”善的泪落在她的肩上，声音软腻，下身却像野兽一样。  
“母亲爱不爱我……”善舔舐她的耳廓，顺着侧颊一路吻，与她唇舌纠缠。  
眼泪在两人的唇间被辗转厮磨，咸涩又温润，仿佛催情剂一般。

仁俯下身去吻着她的乳尖，低声谴责：“母亲从未给我们喝过乳汁，这不是合格的母亲 。”  
“不是的……”玛利亚颤抖着在眼角沁出泪，不知是因为被强硬地误解还是因为什么。  
她含着善的手指，因此吐字模糊不清：“我……没有……”

“母亲爱我们吗？”  
“我爱你们……”

“那么好。”  
仁和善像婴儿一样啧啧地吮吸她的乳头，两个人都停止了下身的动作。  
玛利亚已经快攀上高峰却被突然抽离，她难耐地抓着两人的头发。

“母亲……快给我们乳汁，证明您爱我们……”

玛利亚快哭了：“我没有那种东西……”  
仁泄愤般咬了一口她的乳尖，玛利亚的下体因此喷出一股蜜液。

“那么作为替代，母亲可以喝下我们的东西么？”仁澄澈的眸子看着她，问道：“这也是爱意的表达方式。”


End file.
